Larxene
Larxene, the Savage Nymph (in Japanese: 非情の妖姫, Hijō no Yōki, lit. Callous Vixen), is a recurring antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. She is the twelfth member of Organization XIII as well as being the only official female member of the team (with Xion being an unofficial member), and also has a very sadistic nature. She wields a set of knives named Foudre and the power of thunder, which she uses for quick and lethal attacks. History Past Elrena was a Keyblade Wielder during the age of fairy tales. Through unknown means, she and several other Keyblade wielders were spared from the desolation of the Keyblade War and ended up in the current timeline before losing their hearts to darkness. Elrena's empty vessel became the Nobody named Larxene who was recruited into Organization XIII. Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Larxene appears as a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days' mission mode and a minor character in story mode. She is ranked number 12 within the organization, and joins Marluxia in his plot to overthrow Xemnas as they are assigned to Castle Oblivion to manipulate and control Sora. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Larxene is the secondary antagonist of Sora's storyline during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, appearing frequently to taunt Sora and taking delight in the rage and agony she spurs in him. Nevertheless, Larxene's cruelty was ultimately proven to be her own undoing; after she discovers Axel's unexpected betrayal and sees her plans with Marluxia have fallen apart, her friendly manner vanishes and she attacks Sora in a rage. Ultimately, she pushes Sora, Donald and Goofy too far and suffers their combined wrath after hurting Naminé and trying to kill them. She ends up being defeated and, surprisingly in death, she sounds out a cry of what appears as sadness as she is fading. Kingdom Hearts II Although she does not have a role in Kingdom Hearts II, she appears as an optional boss in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, where the location of her Absent Silhouette is located at Port Royal, as well as in the Data Battles with the other Organization members. Kingdom Hearts III Larxene returns in Kingdom Hearts III, as a member of the True Organization XIII. Her sadistic nature is more toned down (presumably from being defeated by Sora) and she appears to be more patient, calculative, and cautious. She also appears to have little interest in Xehanort's plans. She encounters Sora again in Arendelle where she explains that the said world has a Princess of Heart and she believes it to be Elsa. However, Anna's actions cause her to think Anna could be the Princess she is looking for. Ultimatly, she learns that BOTH Anna and Elsa are Princesses of Heart, and leaves to report this information to Xehanort. Later in the final battle, Larxene, Luxord and Marluxia are fighitng Mickey until Sora gives the King backup. Larxene is defeated again. While she is angered by her second defeat, she does not respond to death in fear. Larxene accepts her fate, and dies with dignity, choosing death over being a vessel for Xehanort. She genuinely smiles at Sora when telling him her reasons for "going along for the ride" are secret before fading away, presumably being reborn later as her former complete self. Trivia *Her element is fitting for her temper, which "strikes like lightning". *All of Larxene's knives have French names; for instance, her signature knives are named "Foudre," French for "lightning." *Her knife-wielding fits her personality; she is sharp-tongued, and often "sticks the knife in". *Demyx is known to greatly dislike her, even referring to her as a "witch". *Larxene was voiced in the GBA version by Reiko Katayama, whereas in the remake, she is voiced by Yuko Miyamura in Japanese and by Shanelle Workman in the English version. **Shanelle Workman is also known for narrating some of Wendy's commercials around the remake's release date. Coincidentally, at one point, Larxene says Burger King's slogan, "Have it your way." *Though not officially canon, one of the Kingdom Hearts novels reveals a different side of Larxene's personality; when asked why she wanted a heart so badly, she had gone silent in thought before saying that a heart was not really necessary. She felt having one was painful, and she was fine with the way things are now, perhaps implying that she was hurt emotionally for most of her original self's life and that lacking a heart keeps the pain at bay. Considering her past self is revealed to be Elrena, this might in fact end up being true. Navigation Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Ninjas Category:Fragmental Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Usurper Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Noncorporeal Category:Trickster Category:Multi-Beings Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Betrayed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Incriminators Category:Manga Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Homicidal Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Monsters Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:In Love